


Why me?

by chloeandellsie



Category: Diana Prince - Fandom, Doctor poison - Fandom, Isabel Mar, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Gen, Romance, relationships, unexpected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeandellsie/pseuds/chloeandellsie
Summary: Isabel and Diana have met again after the war, and Diana has given Dr. Maru a second chance to live a good life.They are now sharing a house, but Isabel is finding it hard to share her feelings with her goddess housemate.One day Isabel notices her apprentice staring at her, and she doesn't understand why on earth he is interested in her.





	Why me?

Chapter 1.

Her brown eyes moved slowly from left to right across the pages of her book. Her beautiful black hair was pulled up into a loose bun with many loose strands hanging down.  
She doesn't realize that she is being watched, and Diana doesn't recognise the feeling inside of her.  
3 weeks ago she had been lifting a tank above this woman's head; now they were sharing a house and Isabel is indebted to her.  
Diana tried to focus on what she was supposed to be doing, which was writing an account of the war, but her mind kept wandering over to her strange situation.  
Here she was sitting in the same living room with the feared doctor poison; when she thought of what this woman had done it made her angry.  
Not at Isabel, she was different.  
She had told Diana that she was sorry for all the death she had caused and said that she would try to change. But she was still very guarded and reserved around her.  
She glanced over at the chemist again, she wore a loose fitting green dress and had a scarf covering the left side of her face. Diana had told her it made no difference to her whether she covered her face; but it made Isabel feel uncomfortable to have her scarring exposed, so Diana had not taken the matter further.  
She continued to watch her and wondered if it were possible for those scars to heal.  
Suddenly Isabel lifted her eyes from her book and saw Diana starting at her. She didn't appreciate that at all, and her raspy voice had a tinge of anger as she said, "don't stare at me, Diana. I don't appreciate it."  
Diana felt embarrassed and said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't meaning to upset you."  
Isabel scoffed and looked away, then after a long moment of silence she rose and said, "I'm going to bed now, goodnight."  
"Goodnight," Diana replied and turned her attention back to her work.

Up in her room, Isabel lent against the door to close it, she sighed as she removed her scarf and changed into her night clothes.  
She was tired but more than that she was confused. She had been confused ever since the night when Diana didn't kill her.  
She knew she deserved to die for what she had done, and she still didn't understand why Diana had spared her life. She was thankful, but she didn't know how to show it beyond pledging to server the goddess for the rest of her life.  
She was even confused with herself, why had she been so emotional when Diana asked her to stay with her?  
Why did she promise to be different?  
How could she?  
She was doctor poison, she wasn't meant to have feelings or be kind.  
But deep down she wanted to, she just didn't know how.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry I'm putting this fic on hold for a while to write my other one.  
> Please check it out, it's my own theory of the dark night Joker's origin story.  
> Just click on my username it will come up, thanks!


End file.
